Depression
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "His fault yes it's all his fault! Not mine! He follows and talks to me making me remember that I'm stuck with these feelings forever!" Rated T for suicide, hallucinations. Ace creates a imaginary character called Depression after Luffy died and now blames all his faults on him.


I lay on my bed in my room alone in the dark. Everything doesn't matter when I'm in here. I feel like I'm floating but then 'he' reminds me about my self.

"Ace come here I'll comfort you~" Why won't he just shut up? Why can't he just leave me alone?!

Why I'm I the only one who can see him?! Dammit! This black shadow who follows me around all day and talks and talks about how he can save me.

Save me from what? I asked his name and all he said was depression. Depression, why does it only follow me?

He says he'll keep me happy? How can he keep me happy if he him self is my depression?! It's his fault for my unhappiness!

His fault yes it's all his fault! Not mine! He follows and talks to me making me remember that I'm stuck with these feelings forever!

Damn he always mocking me! "Ace come on stop being so mean." That grin, it's the only face expression he shows.

The only piece on his body that shows, everything else is a black shade with white little pieces in between making him look fuzzy.

I sit up staring out at my bark blue wall. I feel the weight of someone else on my back and I know who it is. The person who is always weighting me down with regret, grief, he him self depression.

I tend to ignore him when he's around I won't let him feel satisfied. I stand up and walk to my door he slides off my back I open the door walking into the dull lonely hall way.

Everything seems so dull and boring after Luffy died. Yes Luffy died in a freak accident about 3 months ago. That's around the time this guy depression started to follow me around every where.

I stare in front of me walking around my house, my dull house. No loud yelling no loud foot steps of Luffy running. No Luffy.

I continue to walk until I stop in front of a bed room door. Luffy's bed room door, I stare at it for a few minutes before gripping the handle and turning it slowly opening the door.

I see Luffy's pirate ship bed and pirate posters all over the walls. I shut the door be hind me and lean against it. I slide down onto the floor and curl up. I feel hot water streaming down my cheeks.

"Awe Ace come here let me hug you tight." Of course he has to bother me now! Can't he see I'm busy?! "No go away I don't like you!" "I know you don't mean that so come here and give your self to me."

"Once you have you'll never have to deal with the loneliness and pain again." Bastard does he really think I'll fall for that? Ha no never.

"Your lying you can't do that!" I raise my voice at him but all he does is continue to grin at me. "How do you know I'm lying? Got any proof? No? Ha see so just forget about everything else and just come with me."

"NEVER! GO AWAY!...Please I want to be alone. I want to try to be happy again but... with you here I can't so just leave!" Why is this happening to me?

Did I do something bad or what? I hate this so much I just want to end it all but if I do that I will be doing exactly what he wants.

After about 10 minutes of taking his cruel teasing. "SHUT UP!" All goes quiet until he start to giggle softly and it slowly goes louder and louder.

His laughter bounds off the walls. I can't think! It's so loud! Why is this happening?! Can't it all just stop? Stop stop stop stop yes I want it all to stop.

Stop? He has been offering me for his help so it can all stop. Why don't I accept? Do I even have a real reason?

It's easy all I have to do is ask him to help me. Wait what if he doesn't accept? What if I waited to long?

"Hello Depression? Can you hear me?" The laughter quiets down until it's complete silence again. "Yes Ace-kun?" "Can you still keep me safe? Please protect me. I can't stand this! It hurts so much."

"Huh? I'm I dreaming? No this is reality! Oh Ace-kun I know you would see it my way. How wonderful!" I watch him as he snaps his fingers and a rope slides across the floor and rolls in his hand.

He puts out his hand and dangles it in front of me. "Here Ace-kun all you need is this and you'll be happy. You'll be able to see your beloved Luffy soon." His voice is soothing, nice and calming.

"Thank you." I say as he hangs the rope up on Luffy's fan above me. I stare into it like it is a portal to a new world. A happier world one where I won't see this dark figure again.

I stand up onto the bed side standing on the tips of my toes. I push my self off and hang. The last thing I see is his smile and I notice the shape of the figure in front of me.

Depression has the same body shape as Luffy, now that I think of it there voices were sorta the same.

* * *

Okay I'm not proud of this story. :/ It sucks but I also really like it at the same time. Sorry if you don't like it.


End file.
